vigilance_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Osborne
Osborne Renyant is a main character in Vigilance Chronicles and the main antagonist of the franchise's Civilian Series. He is an Ornithocheirus ''pterosaur who is the original Mutator, the creator of the many Undead species that run amok on Saurotopia that results an outbreak on the planet. With a twisted child-like mind and obsession after a tragedy that left him embittered, Osborne desires and makes use of his expertise to create Undead creatures, developing via the use of stolen genes, chemicals and other sorts of ways. He desires his assets to replace the civilians of Saurotopia, furthering his goal of world domination and to make himself known and recognised by the public as being superior than others. With the help of the Undead, the synthetic chemical drug Cyber Chronic, his henchmen, and the Carnage State of Liberation, he forces the civilians to submit to him and grant him immunity from prosecution. He is responsible for a series of events in the Vigilance Chronicles franchise, including the downfall of the Rebellion, that has hindered Vigilance from exacting his revenge on Malassa for the death of his cousin Sally and his ruined life. Although Osborne regards Vigilance as his nemesis after the demise of his former ally the Dreamslayer, he has a strange obsession of the raptor, determined to sway him to join and work for the mad scientist. Overview '''Appearance' Osborne is physically portrayed as a brown-white Ornithocheirus with several black spots and adopting a bipedal gait. He has a long and robust snout filled with needle-like teeth adaptable for his diet of fish. Reaching about 16 to 18 feet (5 to 5.5 meters) with his huge broad wings, he is about average size of his kind. Unlike the rest of his species and other pterodactyloid characters, Osborne is born with several abnormalities that possibly establishes him as an outsider "freak". Long hands and long legs equipped with sharp talons, and a slightly long tail have made him vigorous to the point that flight becomes difficult based on his compromised body structure despite serving more advantages on the ground and in combat. A crest growth also appears on top of his skull, just above his bright blue eyes. To enhance his flight capabilities which enable him to fly further, Osborne has specialised cybernetic armour supporting his winged arms and legs. Note: Because he is a last minute addition in the cast in 2017, his design was never made on SPORE. Personality Osborne is depicted to be the archetypical "mad scientist" in the Vigilance Chronicles franchise, displaying several attributes leading to an insane, eccentric, ambitious, hubristic and mostly an obsessive life. The main archetypes that define Osborne are the shapeshifter and the trickster. He is considered a psychopath who promotes himself as an agent of chaos, madness and unrest. He has surprisingly genius-level intelligence, in which this makes Vigilance falls for his trap in underestimating his foe and what he is capable of. TBA Weapons and Abilities TBA Biography Early Life TBA Pre-Apocalypse TBA Post-Apocalypse TBA Sabotage Osborne makes his appearance debut in Sabotage under the name 'Cosmo'. Terrorize TBA Utopia TBA Vengeance TBA Commando Vigilance TBA Nefarious TBA Obsession TBA Prey TBA Retribution TBA Salvation TBA Killed Victims * Talon Hunter (Indirectly Caused; killed by his creation Colossus) * Elrond Layton (Indirectly Caused; killed by his creations, several Undead Herrerasaurus) * Mika Miles / Debbie (Indirectly Caused; killed by his allies the Undead Dragos) * Tankie Probert (Indirectly Caused; killed by his creation, an Undead Suchomimus) * Scorpio (Indirectly Caused; killed by his ally Caliban) * Liza Riley (Caused; orchestrated her kidnapping and allowed her to be killed by his ally Caliban) * Sabella (Indirectly Caused; killed by his ally Djordje Bakic) * Larry * Shichirou Tomoya (Indirectly Caused; killed by his ally Purifier) * Pancho (Indirectly Caused; killed by his ally Shatterstrike) * Nessie (Indirectly Caused; killed by his ally Calamity) * Serra (Indirectly Caused; killed by his ally Calamity) * Dallas James' unnamed sister (Indirectly Caused; killed by his ally Purifier and Xiara) * Echeneis (Indirectly Caused; killed by his ally Purifier and Xiara) * Diesel Snore (Indirectly Caused; ''killed by his ally Purifier and Xiara)'' * XD9 Dakota (Indirectly Caused; ''killed by his ally Purifier and Xiara)'' * Preston Fenton (Indirectly Caused; ''killed by his ally Purifier and Xiara)'' * Erbium Quartz (Indirectly Caused; ''killed by his ally Typhon)'' * Numerous counts of other Saurotopians (killed, caused or indirectly caused) Relationships TBA Trivia * The name Osborne is derived from the Osborne effect, a social phenomenon of customers deferring orders for the current soon-to-be obsolete product as a consequence of announcing a future product to be available. This name is also based off several notorious people named Osborne who did few atrocities. His alternate names Cosmo and Converge are derived from Spore creations under their names. ** Osborne means "god bear" in Old Norse language. This plays a reference to the Vigilance Chronicles character who "plays God". * His pterosaur model would be reminiscent to that of the Quetzalcoatlus from the Walking With Dinosaurs TV series. Because the Quetzalcoatlus is a retool of the show's Ornithocheirus, it has the needle-like teeth, a shorter neck and a shorter beak based off the latter pterosaur. The inaccuracies for this Quetzalcoatlus model serves as a base for Osborne's body design. ** These inaccuracies are also a reference to how pterosaurs were depicted in the 1800s, having bat-like wings, the typical crest on the head and a long tail. * Osborne's scheming, manipulative and psychopathic personalities are heavily inspired from several villains from television and film. These include: ** Negan (The Walking Dead) ** It / Pennywise the Dancing Clown (IT) ** Syndrome (The Incredibles) ** The Joker (Batman franchise; mostly the original Batman animated TV series and Batman Ninja); truthfully Osborne can be thought as the Joker to Vigilance's Batman. ** Aku (Samurai Jack) ** Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda) ** Megatron (Transformers live-action franchise) * Because of Osborne's mad scientist personality and his interests in the creation of the Undead, he could be referred as a villainous incarnation of Victor Frankenstein; basically an evil genius attempting to play God. * Of all the enemies Vigilance has encountered, Osborne is declared as one of the greatest villains of all in the Vigilance Chronicles universe for his responsibility of the Undead outbreak and the atrocities he make against Vigilance, Trike, Quinn and others, although he depends more of his Undead creations to do the job than his own weapons. As a result, he even surpasses the Dreamslayer in the ranks of being one of the top villains, due to his wicked personality, sadistic humour, his schemes and the larger number of casualties he has caused, along with those he personally killed. * TBA Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Pterosaurs